The Best Thing
by BunnyBecca
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are sent to train Tobi and this new person but what will happen when they dont get along?lemon in first chapter more lemon to come. SasoDei TobiOC OMG I am happy to say that i will be CONTINUING this story!
1. Chapter 1

The Best Thing

Sasori and Deidara are sent to train Tobi and this new person but what will happen when they don't get along?lemon in first chapter more lemon to come. SasoDei TobiOC might be really long idk yet.

The new person is my character Ayame description in profile------but Ayame and Deidara are not related in this story.

* * *

"Sasori why do we have to train the noobs,un?" Deidara whines.

"because the leader said so and I'm not about to say no to him." Sasori responds.

"but it is so boring they don't know anything and they aren't cool,un." Deidara says.

"i don't see why you wouldnt want to train them...it gives you someone to boss around." Sasori says

"are you saying I'm bossy,un?" Deidara asks.

"well your the one who said it not me." Sasori teases, and Deidara pouts... _'he looks so cute when he pouts...what am i thinking?' _they continue to walk on in silence.

"are we there yet Danna,un." Deidara asks, interrupting the quiet.

"does it look like we are there yet Deidara?" Sasori asks looking quite ticked off.

"it is taking soooooo long to get there,un." Deidara whines.

"it shouldn't be much farther, don't worry the walk is doing you good." Sasori says making fun of the blonde boy's tiredness.

* * *

"so Tobi, whats under your mask?" Ayame asks, poking the orange swirl that covered the raven haired boys face.

""Tobi's face is under the mask." he replies in a cheerful tone.

"I'm soooo bored." Ayame whines, laying back on the grass.

"Tobi says we should play a game.:3" Tobi says with an unseen smile.

"what kind of game?" Ayame asks curiously.

"Tobi climbs that tree and Ayame follows Tobi up to the top without falling." he says pointing to a tall tree.

"ok lets go." Ayame says ,sanding up and brushing the grass off her back. they both run over to the tree and Tobi climbs up to the second branch, then helps Ayame up into the tree. about 7 branches up Ayame feels it break under the stress, and she begins to fall, but Tobi catches her before that happens.

"thanks Tobi you saved me." she says giving him a hug... under the mask Tobi is blushing wildly.

"its cause Tobi is awesome." he says with a smile.

Sasori and Deidara arrive at the place where Tobi and Ayame are supposed to be.

"where the hell are they,un." Deidara curses.

"how the fuck should i know... this is where Leader said they were." Sasori shouts. Ayame hears them yelling and starts to climb down the tree.

"are you looking for me?" she asks sarcastically.

"who are you ... Leader said nothing about a girl." Sasori says in the same sarcastic tone.

"what do you have against girls...you brought your girlfriend with you." Ayame says pointing at Deidara. Sasori blushes slightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?! I'm not a girl. I'm definitely a guy,un." Deidara exclaims. Ayame is shocked by the fact that Deidara looks so much like her, and is a guy. Tobi jumps out of the tree landing next to Ayame.

"Tobi is a good boy." he says in an excited tone.

_'so these are the noobs...gawd, this is going to be long and boring.'_ Sasori thinks. "ok we are in charge of you two so lets go." he says motioning for them to follow.

"Tobi doesn't go with strangers." he says sounding like a six year old in the process.

"OMG... I'm Deidara and this is Sasori-Danna,un." Deidara groans. Ayame laughs at the fact that Deidara refereed to Sasori as Danna.

"cmon we have to get back to the base." Sasori says with a slight blush still hanging on his face from the girlfriend comment.

they set off for the Akatsuki base...

..:TIME SKIP:..

at the base Ayame and Tobi meet everyone (but I'm not going to bore you with those details)

"i think Sasori likes Deidara." Ayame says to Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't know." he says confused.

"I'm gonna talk to Sasori and find out cause i think it would be hot if they liked each other." Ayame says squealing a bit. she walks down the hall and finds Sasori talking with Kisame and Hidan. she walks over and says "Sasori i need you ."

"what?" he asks having no clue what she is talking about.

"just come with me." she says in a demanding tone. Sasori walks with her to her room and she shuts the door.

"why do you need me?" he asks still without a clue.

"I think you like Deidara." she says bluntly.

"wha- what i don't lik- like Deidara." he says nervously.

"liar... you two would make a good couple. 3" she says.

"do you think he likes me?" Sasori asks _'i cant believe she knows after just meeting me.' _

"only one way to find out." she says holding up one finger.

"what is that?" he asks nervously.

"ill go ask him... i know he will say he does." she says with a wink. she leaves the room to find Deidara. she finds him sitting on the sofa watching a Relient K concert on Pay Per View.

"OMG OMG OMG i love Relient K... Matt Thiessen is so hott!!!" Ayame squeals when she sees the TV.

"why are you out here,un?" Deidara asks still trying to get his ears to stop ringing.

"oh yeah come with me ." she says.

"why I'm watching TV,un." Deidara refuses.

"because you are a sexy beast and i love you." she says trying to keep a strait face.

"what,un?" Deidara asks looking so confused its not even funny.

"I'm kidding i need to talk to you in my room." she says after cracking up over her previous comment.

"no,un." Deidara refuses again.

"too bad." Ayame says. and drags him off the sofa and to her room.

"quit it Ayame your hurting my arm,un." Deidara say with tears in his eyes.

"Sasori has something to ask you." she says.

"um Deidara do you...me." Sasori mumbles.

"what,un?" Deidara asks .

"Deidara do you ... me?" Sasori asks slightly louder.

"i still didnt catch that Danna,un." Deidara says. 

"OMG Sasori quit acting like a bitch and ask him...or i will do it for you." Ayame threatens.

"Deidara do you like me!?!??" Sasori shouts, going completely red in the face.

"ill tell you if Ayame leaves the room,un." Deidara says , almost the same shade as Sasori.

"I'm not stupid you want me to leave so you can say ' i like you Sasori'." Ayame says, she gets up and moves Sasori in front of Deidara then pushes him into a kiss.

Deidara is shocked by this, but he kisses Sasori back... he feels Sasori licking his lower lip asking for entry... which is allowed by the soft moan that escapes his lips... Sasori slowly moves his tonger around Deidara's mouth. Sasori massages his tongues forcefully, he moans slightly as he licks the inside of his mouth.

"yeah i think ima gonna leave now before i see something i shouldnt." Ayame says and giggles then leave the room locking the door behind her.

Sasori breaks the kiss and Deidara says "lets do it,un.". both men take the time to take off their cloaks, before resuming their kiss. Deidara gasped for breath and Sasori entered his mouth once again this time more passionate and caring. Deidara lays Sasori down on the bed and removes his pants slowly. he starts by using the mouths in his hands to tease Sasori.

"please Deidara, don't be evil." Sasori begs in response to the light touches that Deidara was giving him. Deidara smirks and strokes Sasori's member with both hands, letting the mouths lick all over the place. Sasori lets out a soft moan of pleasure. "please Deidara more.". Deidara moves one hand to Sasori's opening and the mouth begins to lick it slowly. Sasori lets out another soft moan. Deidara grins wolfishly seeing the look of pure pleasure on Sasori's face...he was loving this. Deidara removes his hand from around Sasori's opening and begins to stroke his own member. Sasori begins to pant slightly, and Deidara takes him into his mouth and begins to suck on Sasori's member. His mouth massaged just the head of Sasori's arousal, his teeth grazing ever so softly along the sensitive skin and his tongue gently ran across the slit multiple times, each time bringing a new sound from the other's lips. Every sweet moan was loved and appreciated by Deidara and he wanted to hear so much more of that voice. At that moment, he slid Sasori's erection as far as he could into his mouth, already tasting the erotic flavor of Sasori. Just the taste in his mouth made him so much more aroused. Deidara rubbed his tongue up and down the shaft in his mouth, but didn't move his head at all. From his experience, it felt so much better if none of the heat was lost to the cool air.Feeling the redhead's fingertips press even harder into his bare back and the hard shaft in his mouth quiver, Deidara knew it was almost time. He began swallowing around Sasori, something he knew to be the most pleasurable thing. He hoped it would be as pleasurable to Sasori as it had been to himself. The redhead was convinced that it was."Deidara… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…" Those words were spaced out with so many gasps and pants that Deidara knew Sasori was boiling and he drove the tip of the redhead as far back as he could, trying his best to give the younger man the most pleasure he could. "Nng-ah!" Sasori's back arched, fingers pressed hard onto the other's skin, his head fell back, legs tensing and rising up slightly as he emptied himself into Deidara's mouth. All these movements were involuntary, all were his body reacting on it's own to the immense pleasure he was being given."Okay, Deidara. I think we're ready now." He laid back down onto the bed, waiting for Deidara to make the next move, it was only a short moment until the blonde slid between the redhead's legs instead of straddling them. He felt his knees being pushed up a little and he soon after felt something much, much larger than the three fingers that were inside him press against his entrance. Just the pressure on that spot made him so antsy for more. He couldn't stop himself from being so lusty for Deidara. A long, low moan escaped his throat as he felt the tip of the other's long, thick shaft entering him. It was a little strange though, only having the tip in felt so good, but it made him want more and more from the blonde. He wanted so much more that he was just going to take it. Sasori moved his hips down, engulfing more of Deidara in the process and making himself moan loudly.

Deidara noticed how eager Sasori was for this so he pushed himself the rest of the way into the tight cavern. He looked down at the redhead and the look of pure ecstasy made him so hot. "Move…" Sasori groaned slowly. He wanted more of that wonderful movement and that was just what he got. Deidara held the other's legs open wide, finding it so erotic to have Sasori in such a position. Having this image in front of himself made Deidara so much more horny. Slowly, he pulled in and out of Sasori. It was tortuously slow, but Deidara wouldn't allow himself to go faster unless Sasori told him to. He was happy that he did too. "Deidara… go faster." He begged as he bucked his hips to try to feel more of a pounding instead of a sliding.

Deidara complied immediately with Sasori's request and began to thrust into the red head with force, but still not to the point where he would send Sasori over the edge. Sasori got used to the new sensation quickly and bucked his hips up more, trying to get Deidara to go faster without him saying so. It worked. The blonde placed a sloppy kiss on Sasori's lips as he thrust as hard as he could into the red head. Only once, just to see how he would handle the movement. Red hair was pressed against the bed as Sasori couldn't hold in a moan from the exceptionally hard thrust. He noticed one thing though. There was only one thrust and then no more. Why did the pleasure have to play the game of cat and mouse?

"Deidara, please, keep doing that." He begged again. Deidara did exactly what he was told and he began to thrust deep into the red head who could only fist the sheets with one hand and fist his own erection with the other and try to find that release through the pumps of his arousal and the thrusts of his lover's into his body. He never knew this could feel so good, so amazing.

Deidara's thrusts began to gain speed and therefore, sending more and more pleasure through both his and his lover's bodies. He could feel his own release coming fast as heat pooled in his groin. The thrusts that had had rhythm were now only needy, pleasure seeking thrusts. Deidara couldn't even hope to keep them even or timed, all he could concentrate on was all the pleasure he was feeling and all the pleasure that Sasori seemed to be having. Watching the red head touch himself as he was being bucked into sent Deidara over the edge and the feeling of Deidara coming inside of him made Sasori tense once again, coming all over himself and Deidara as the blonde groaned at the pulsing movement of the red head's ass. It was as if the red head was subconsciously trying to get as much seed out of the blonde as he could.

Deidara held himself up on his hands and knees, still buried deep inside the red head, he slowly pulled out, again, trying to avoid the discomfort of pulling all the way out fast. Once he was out and had his breathing back to a pant instead of a heavy gasp he reached over and tunned off the lamp.

In the den, Tobi and Ayame were sitting on the floor. Hidan and Kisame were on the sofa.

"Tobi is bored." he says.

"lets play spin the bottle." Ayame suggests. and before any of them could leave the bottle was already spinning. it landed on Tobi. the others left the room.

"Tobi wins." he says with an energetic tone.

"not exactly... now you owe me a kiss." Ayame says. Tobi gets very nervous.

"Tobi thinks its hot in here." he says pulling his collar.

"get ready." Ayame warns. she crawls over to Tobi's side, and lifts his orange mask just enough to uncover his lips. she kisses him gently, and he kisses her back. Tobi licks Ayame's bottom lip to gain excess to her mouth. he slides his tonger over every inch of her mouth. they break for air.

"Tobi liked that." he says nodding.

"yeah." she says with a smile...

* * *

i might write another chapter if i get enough reviews

but if not this is it

and i know Deidara is usually seme(i think the weaker one)

yeah...


	2. Update 1

it has come to my attention that a lot of people like this story

due to its popularity, i will be writing more chapters

but each chapter will require a certain amount of reviews before i will write the next chapter

(this isn't actually a chapter, so you dun have to review it) lol

XOXO

BuunyBecca

AKA RawrBecca


End file.
